Story Mode
Story Mode in Rivals of Aether features 7 main chapters, focusing on the stories of Maypul, Forsburn, Zetterburn, Orcane, Wrastor, and finally Kragg, with the final chapter revealing the true antagonist of Aether; the Gatekeepers. The first six chapters can be played in any order, as the events of each are intertwined with one-another. The final chapter, however, occurs after the first six chapters, and as such is played last. Maypul Forsburn Zetterburn Orcane The board members of the Water Trading Company are furious that the Air Armada has destroyed their flagship and constantly pillages their trade routes. They hatch a plan to infiltrate the Air Armada and bring it down once and for all. However, there is only one creature in Merchant Port that can breach Armada defenses: Orcane. An elusive trickster, Orcane steals from the WTC and gives to the underpaid Company workers. However, the Chairman announces that they will bargain with the notorious thief. Battle 1 - Kragg The Chairman knows Orcane's fondness for the poor fisherman Nesbit and his granddaughter. Nesbit's low wages are barely enough to put food on the table. The Chairman appears at the docks and offers a feast for Orcane's adopted family. However, in exchange, the family must convince Orcane to do the bidding of the WTC. But the savvy Nesbit bargains for more: a yearly feast for all of the workers of Mercahnt Port, one day of holiday each week, and representation at WTC board meetings. The Chairman frowns. It is a steep bargain, but he is forced to agree. Battle 2 - Forsburn Nesbit's granddaughter is the only one who can convey the plan to Orcane. The water creature agrees; he will do anything to help his adoptive family. Using his mysterious water powers to sneak into the Armada through an unguarded sink, Orcane sniffs his way through the airship, seeking the WTC's stolen goods. Battle 3 - Maypul Suddenly, Orcane happens upon a strange scene. He spies the Air Armada's commander selling the Chairman's goods, worth millions, in exchange for a single scroll. This is no ordinary scroll. It's a shimmering, shifting map illustrating the weak points in the defense of every civilization across the surface of Aether. Battle 4 - Zetterburn Distracted by this newfound intrigue, Orcane is startled by the appearance of Wrastor and Bradshaw. The two wingmen are amazed to find a water dweller inside the Armada. Wrastor, ever the hot head, shoves his wingman to the side and challenges the water creature to close-quarters combat! Battle 5 - Wrastor Orcane defeats Wrastor and leaps out of the Air Armada ship, the Chairman's goods in tow. He returns with his loot to Merchant Port, only to find his beloved docks in flames! Quickly he sweeps Nesbit's grand-daughter to safety and puts out the flames. He learns that Merchant Port was attacked by a mad Fire general on a senseless rampage. Orcane sniffs out the trail of the fire creature and follows it west, leaving his home in the water once again. Wrastor Kragg Gatekeepers Conclusion